To Find a Way Back
IN THIS SERIES, ANIMUS MAGIC EXISTS, ALTHOUGH IT'S VERY RARE! ALSO NOTE THAT BLUE, CRICKET AND SUNDEW EXIST, BUT THEIR ONLY CRIME WAS HURTING A GREENHOUSE AND THEY ARE ALSO UNNAMED! THAT MEANS NO DRAGON HAS EVER STOLEN THE BOOK OF CLEARSIGHT! I will also put a message before the start of a chapter if a important note happens or to clear confusion! The hiding is over..... Andrena had been living in Pyrrhia for the past two years, hiding in an old building in Possability. She never wanted to head back to Pantala, due to the pressure that was put on her. Andrena had never had a normal life, and with a disorder like hers, communicating wasn't the best thing in the world. However, when Andrena meets a SilkWing who took big risks to find her, she has to head back to Pantala to save the day. Along the way, Andrena has to experience her old life, but it has dramatically changed when she left. This HiveWing must step up to do what is right, not only for her family: but her own old home. Prologue Metalmark rushed down to the Temple of Clearsight with all her might. Her best friend was in there, no matter what happened. They were friends, but Braconid took friends, and Metalmark had been thoroughly annoyed every time. She had been told that Braconid was going to be in the Jewel Hive to try out the parties, and Metalmark beleived him, along with probably destroying a stall to see if he got arrested. He never stopped taking risks for one time. Is that why I am still his friend? I like his daring and reckless ways? Shoving the thought quickly out of the way, she met her way through some HiveWing guards, one a smooth red, the other the colour of lemons being squirted for the juice. Metalmark quickly punched the two, leading to step over a few bodies, still conscious, but groaning loudly. "I'm just checking on my friend." Metalmark whispered in the guard's ears, which she being fairly honest about. She didn't grab their spears or weapons, but quickly ran in with the most speed she could muster on her feet. She arrived to find a green HiveWing standing over a book, concealed in glass. The HiveWing was green, completely green everyone mistaked him as a LeafWing. His black eyes hovered over the book quickly, his tail quivering bravely on the ground. Metalmark didn't know what to do. She called out to the gaurds, or at least the Liberian, who appearec to not be in. She faced the door, in hope that she didn't get arrested for reading the book. Metalmark resoected the Queen's privacy, as she needed hers a lot of the times. "Guards, arrest him! INTRUDER!" The SilkWing bellowed loudly in her feirce voice, as a HiveWing in a veil arrived quickly. "Metalmark, why are you doing this?!" Braconis yelled as his hands were cuffed together, or more held by the HiveWing's grip, which appeared to be fairly strong. "You are breaking Wasp's rules, I need to stop you! Hovering over the book of Clearsight isn't something you can make up to me!" Metalmark didn't bother to look at the struggling Braconid, mostly because she didn't want to peep in the Liberian. "Be quiet, SilkWing." The HiveWing hissed, in which Metalmark obeyed, covering the growls of Braconid as he struggled. Metalmark made her head nod, hoping the HiveWung would notice despite not even facing her. "Metal, I love you!" Braconid yelled suddenly, Metalmark, used to this, didn't flinch the slightest, but was slightly curious about the comment. Metalmark shuffled her silver dotted wings as the grey eyespots watched Braconid like a hawk. "I've loved you for a long time, you made me feel not like a no-body!" "I will not be your friend or your lover, because of this! You didn't have to do this to prove you exist, everything else was enough!" Metalmark faced him, her petal green eyes closing in on Braconid, raising her talon to the sky. "This? Unacceptable!" Metalmark stormed out of the Temple, silent tears coming through her eyes as she waited from the outside door. I hurt my friend. He felt that for me? No, he's betraying Wasp! That is wrong! But.....leaving someone to die. I'll guess I'll wait. That'll be the most apolgetic thing I can do, now that he's done this. Metalmaek waited for what appeared to be hours (Five to be exact, according to the moon cycle). Suddenly, a green figure flew (no, ran, it didn't have one wing, and the other was ripped) so fast it was just a blur for Metalmark. "Do not tell anyone about this betrayer to the Hives." The liberian appeared suddenly, Metalmark still not jumping at the sudden voice behind her. I'll set up a few people to find him, understand? Keep this a secret, or your closest friends will have to die. "Now, I'm reccomedning a new Hive for you, so you can't be anywhere near him." The HiveWing hissed, her tongue flicking in and out. "I'll sign you up for Cicada Hive. "That's good." Metalmark said, and the signal of Liberian's head told her to leave. She obeyed, leaving the area really quickly. Braconid, please........if I find you, do not do anything like that again. Or, if you do something LeafWing like, I suppose I'll have to kill you myself. PART ONE: A Hurry To Home Chapter One Possability was a place full of dragons. Made of hybrids, weird two headed dragons and different scales dragons. But, a dragon from a different continent that was constantly rumored by a distant kingdom? No. Just, no. Andrena was indeed one from a distant continent, one called Pantala. Reasons? They were stuff she didn’t discuss. Stuff she did discuss was mumbling about killing or facts she learned from the books. How did she get the books? After all, she lived in an empty building with literally just a floor and a bed. Simple. She stole them. Since she was a HiveWing, something not even Pantalan dragons trusted. When it was night, she snuck out when she heard a bunch of snoring. So, there was of course no sweet store (They seriously needed one,) so Andrena had to deal with weird meat and scavengers. According to Pantala, everyone called them reading monkeys. Strange, right? Andrena totally thought that was strange. Not the name of the monkeys, or that they didn’t have chocolate covered bees or honey drops. Andrena totally thought if she went out in public, people would just be seriously giving her the weird go call a doctor treatment. Three moons, Andrena had never been to the doctors. Let’s just say, Andrena had a hard life. She had always wanted to go to Jade Mountain and make some friends, but she didn’t trust the other tribes. She didn’t have much of an opinion on her queen, the so called evil Queen Wasp. While others had loved her and despised her, Andrena didn’t really care. Yeah, she was like that. Ok, you’re going to go in public ever since you flew here two years ago. Not a big deal, right? ARE YOU JOKING?!?! IT A BIG DEAL, STUPID SELF! Aghhh, I’m getting so heated up. I wanna punch something. If only I had stuff other than a floor and a bed! AGGHHHHHHHHHH! Andrena’s mind yelled as she stood near the door. Or, a wooden plank she just put in front in front of a hole in her wall. Why was she going out in the day, you may ask? I’m meeting some weird dragon who wanted to see me. Don’t even know what tribe they are. Andrena rolled her eyes as she punched the wall down. Of course, everyone was awake. They were doing usual stuff, chatting and everything. Normal stuff a normal dragon a normal continent tribe would be doing. A normal dragon would definitely be staring at a different dragon that wasn’t even in the “Guide of Dragons of Pyrrhia’. “What’s that?” “You look new? Amazing hybrid you are!” “Can I study you?” Why is everyone in this place so inquisitive? So, you’ve never seen a hybrid. Her mind growled. “Get away, I’m meeting someone.” Andrena sneered, more cruelly then she intended. “Cruel, huh? You’re interesting.” The three headed NightWing said in concert as they walked in sync. Why the hive mind are you like a mind controlled HiveWing?!?! Andrena’s mind yelled as she shot her wrist stingers at the three headed dragon. They screeched in agony before trying to leap at Andrena. She dodged, letting their three faces hit the ground hard. Although blood was rushing through their jaw, they charged at the HiveWing again. Andrena shoot another wrist stinger towards their eyes. It was enough of a distraction that Andrena lifted her four wings and flew away. Let’s see what this dragon wants. ____________________________________________________________________________ A SilkWing patiently sat on a nearby rock. Andrena saw this all in the air. They had large, purple wings with orange streaks flowing like an ocean wave. That was all she could see before she landed down. “Welcome, HiveWing.” The SilkWing smiled. Andrena could see her more clear since she was on ground. Her eyes were dark blue, and her atenanae were a lighter orange and purple flowing through her scales. In fact, the colours clashed, making a fusion together. Blue accents fluttered across her body like a recent stroke of clean paint. It's like a paintbrush collided toward her scales. I like it. “Who are you?” Andrena asked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously. The SilkWing had just smiled, which kept Andrena very creeped out and disturbed. Can you stop staring at me and actually say something? Finally, she answered. “Mariposa, I know you are Andrena.” She kept smiling, and Andrena shuffled her talons, uncomfortable due to the SkyWings continueous smiling. Mariposa. Nice name. But, it's not nice how you just keep smiling at me like a creepy stalker! “I have something I want from you,” Mariposa paused for a second. “I want you to go back to Pantala.” Chapter Two Andrena gasped. Pantala? Was Mariposa really joking? She swore to herself she would never arrive back there, she didn't even have the permission to walk into a hive, not even the Poision Jungle! Now, a random SilkWing Andrena never knew is trying to take her back to a place where she doesn't belong? "No, I'm not going." Andrena said sternly, showing her wrists in case she needed to sting the SilkWing. "You see, I just turned six, three days ago. Just as I got my wings and my luckily normal silk, I flew here without stopping. Same as you." Mariposa explained calmly, despite the threat Andrena was. She lost a bit of glimmer in her eyes, sadness showing through her mouth. "You, really did?" Andrena asked, lowering her wrists, to show she was starting the calm down. The twinkle quickly came back on Mariposa's face, and Andrena smiled slightly to this SilkWing stranger. "Indeed." Mariposa smoothly replied, "It was a wonderful time. No accidents ever happened. Besides, I'm sure people would like your smoothing traits back." What traits of mine are likable? ''Andrena wanted to say, but reisisted. Instead she said, "Who?" "That, I do not know." ''Why did you say that then? ''"But I know your friends would miss you awfully." "I have no friends. Remember how I kicked them all and punched them in the face? The good old days." Andrena replied wistfully, looking in the air dreamily. Mariposa looked shocked, yet still shining under the rising sun. "That's......something I would have never wanted to hear." The SilkWing replied, stern. However, Andrena could easily hear her regret for saying that in such a bad manner. "Why are you coming back here, anyway? I thought SilkWings were pacifists and would have stayed with Wasp for protection." ''I never knew Wasp that much, so I don't have an opinon. Killing a tribe though, is that really fair? Making one extinct doesn't seem fair to me. But then again, I would have punched anyone in the face if they destroyed my home. At least we can use silk. Sticky things they are, though. "Well, I support the death of the LeafWings. " What?! ''"But what she's doing now is unfair. Mind controlling HiveWings? No thank you. My tribe should stand up for themselves, but Wasp would kill us all. She does bad actions, like making misersble places for us. Misbehaviour's Way and Silkworm hall are awful places, trying to scare us into being obident. It's not fair, what she does." "I missed out on a lot, didn't I?" Andrena laughed, and Mariposa nodded. "So much." The SilkWing chuckled. "There's a HiveWing who's immune to mind control, Bloodworm Hive got bombed, some SilkWings escaped, Wasp's greenhouse was on fire," Andrena noticed a smirk on Mariposa's face when she talked about the SilkWings. "Anyway, wanna fly?" Chapter Three "Do you think the weather would be calm?" Andrena asked, running around, trying to get her energy. She panted loudly. Andrena sucked horribly at running, and her speed was as slow as a snail. "Yes, I'm seriously sure." Mariposa stated, as she tried to glide, her talons curling the sand. "The only serious storm we had was a few weeks ago, I reckon." Andrena's face stood blankly as she stopped and pretended to faint. She chuckled, but it was her usual evil maniac laugh that drew people away. Mariposa raised her eyebrows as she suddenly stopped. "I think we should go now." Andrena quickly nodded, her blue wings fluttering with anticipation. ________________________ "This is very.........not what I wanted to say." Andrena replied, sweat flying onto her face as her wings started to beat hardly. She felt like to just end this adventure already, to fall into the watery depths below them and never return to the beaming sun over them. "You ok?" Mariposa called softly, who seemed to have no trouble trying to stay on the ground. She smiled sweetly with concern at Andrena, who quickly nodded. "I just wish there was a way to get the sun out of my eyes." Andrena muttered, trying to block the burning ball out of her eyes by puting her hand on it. "Oh my god. That used to be something one customer did in an ice cream shop! It was so funny!" Mariposa laughed, and Andrena did her maniac like giggle. The SilkWing backed away, and Andrena stiffened her voice and went back to flying. A few hours, and Andrena hadn't seen land. Not one bit. Her wings had only been through one flight, and she had been younger. Way more energetic. This was the most tiring thing Andrena had ever attempted. "We should be there in about, ten minutes." Mariposa noted, observing the sunrise and the ball of fire fell down. "By then, I'll be screaming mercy." Andrena said, her wings drooping. ''I've never done that, but I'm random. Random's good, right? As ten minutes past, Mariposa smiled, beaming a huge smile. Looking down, Andrena noticed not many trees on an island. A bunch of four winged dragons were sitting around a certain lake, a campfire in the middle, the different dragons laughing. Andrena's heart skipped a beat. She felt as if she wanted to turn back and run away from each of them. They'd know she was a bad person, hurting innocent people when she about two because of reasons she didn't want to talk about. This is it. The home I never wanted to come home to. Pantala, here I am. Chapter Four "You ok?" Mariposa whispered softly into Andrena's ear, as she quickly dodged before the HiveWing earned a hug. They landed with a thump near a certain jungle, which Andrena liked due to all of the nature it had earned over the years. "Nope. Of course not." She shuffled her way quickly from the SilkWing. "Come on, now. You have a sister to find! And, a father and mother, maybe?" "Heh, me and sis hatched alone. And sis wouldn't want me, she's too popular." Andrena snarled at the ground under them, as she spat, holding her talons like she was going to put a glove on. "Don't say stuff like that. She'd want you." Mariposa put her claws on Andrena's skinny shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Everyone has a special person." "But, wasn't there the tale of a HiveWing who was sold away from her mother?" Andrena replied coldly, not looking back. Ouch. Did I just say ouch for something I did? "That's a tale from years ago. She rebelled against her master, only to die." Mariposa sighed, as though she had seen it once. "I'm glad I didn't come out from the cacoon. It's against criminal records, but at least you're here. Pantala needs you, Andrena." "Why am I the saviour of the world? I thought it would've been Clearsight's descendent or Wasp's daughter." Andrena replied, remembering the legends of the big evil NightWing animus and the war, which Andrena had gladly not been in. "Wasp wouldn't want a daughter. No challengers to the throne. And in my mind, the NightWings would be captured for their seer powers or something." Mariposa exclaimed to her friend, as Andrena nodded. "But, what do I have in common? There's no prophecies on this continent, is there?" Andrena asked, looking back at the bushes right next to her rustled. Probably the wind. "There actually was," Mari tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I remember someone coming near us, and he fell to the ground, his voice crocking." Mariposa started to stutter, as though she was afraid. "And then, he said the SilkWing would be gone. The traitors who destroyed the greenhouse that belong to Wasp's would suffer a horrible e-e-execution." Mariposa landed to the ground, her voice in tears. "I hate death. It's such a gruesome thing. If Clearsight didn't die, we would all be safe. Wasp wouldn't have mind controlled all of her own tribe. The LeafWings tried to kill all of us, they deserved to die, yes. But now...…" Mariposa said, cutting off as she wiped the tears away. Tell me, the conversation started all soft with my concern, and then I ask a stupid question, and now she's crying. The bush continued to shiver, but Andrena ignored it. But Mariposa didn't. She stared at the bush, as though an enity had magically appeared that only the SilkWing could see. Her eyes were locked as she noticed something coming out. A LeafWing. Chapter Five Oh, honey dropped Darkstalker. There's a LeafWing, a supposed extinct tribe, now killing us. I'M SOOOO HAPPPY. Mariposa started to quivering, her body shaking against Andrena's, who quickly pushed back. Crushing her talons to make her knuckles grow like diamonds, Andrena aimed her arms, in case the stranger attacked. Probably would. "Please, don't hurt us! We're innocent!" Mariposa seemed as though she wanted to sob, but respected the HiveWing's privacy as she motioned away from Andrena, her blue eyes seeming to water. "Why would I hurt a little, slave like SilkWing?" The LeafWing replied in a fierce voice, almost feminine. Female. It must be female. "I suppose SHE is your master?" She nudged their head towards Andrena, not lowering her talons one bit. "Hurt my friend and I won't be afraid to hurt you." Lunging into a pose of action, her mouth started to growl without the HiveWing knowing as Andrena edged closer. "Friends? You? Tell me you're joking." The dragon replied, a snarl to her voice. "You don't do friends. You do 'OH HEY, I'M BOSSING YOU AROUND NOW PICK UP MY FLOWERS OR ELSE I'LL WHIP YOU' sorta way to life." "Other's do, but we might don't," Mariposa replied, in the bravest voice she could muster. "What are you here for?" "I thought you'd hear, girls. The HiveWing's are off, mind controlled-" Yeah, that. I forgot that WASP WAS IN THEIR BRAIN! I HATE MYSELFFFFFFFFFFFF. ''"So, I came here. That's my reason. Yours?" "I'm from a different continent." Andrena replied, boldly in her rough voice. "The land across the sea? That's real. Seven tribes lurk there." Something other then a glare appeared on the LeafWing's face. Shock? Probably. It quickly quivered back to the normal dark dagger look in her eyes, in which she moved back into the bushes a bit. Andrena tried to look serious. ''This is just the most stupid conversation ever. Som why am I not reacting that a LeafWing might want to kill me and my friend? Maybe because I once did. ''Andrena refused the thought to come back, shaking her head furiously as the LeafWing looked at her oddly. "You are odd." "Is there a problem with being different? Everyone is special, even you!" Mariposa retorted back in her trying-to-be-brave-I-hope-they-can-think-I'm-brave voice, but she had the look as though she was trying her hardest to sob. ''Me and the sensitive SilkWing. We are SUCH a great duo. Totally going to kick butt. The LeafWing appeared as though she wanted to attack, but a glitter of sadness is what Andrena swore she saw in the dragon's mouth, seeming cold, but the ends curled down, like she was slightly offended or upset by that. Is that how dragons react to me when they see me? I punched, kicked without any mercy and I wasn't afraid to rip a dragon in shreds. "Twigs." The LeafWing echoed in the trees under her rocky tone. "Excuse me, what was that again?" Andrena asked, lowering her arms but etching her tail in an arch, something she'd seen the local SandWings do with their pointy stabby tails. "My name is Twigs." The LeafWing snapped back, the bush rustling as a green snake slithered away from the conversation. That's a very intelligent snake. It can't bare to listen to this.......conversation. "Andrena." She replied with her rough tone, as though her voice was challenging Twig's own one in the category of trying-to-be-threatening-and-succeeding. I think she'd win. LeafWings must snarl at each other all the time, in the state they're in right now. No queen for them, having to hide. Man, I never had to do that when I punched a student in the jaw. "Mariposa." The SilkWing must've regained her strength now that the conversation ended up getting more better, as she sounded her usual shy, chirpy self. Ok, we must all he good now. But, not friends. It'll be a long way before that. "Not that the other LeafWings will care, but I will in case you betray us." Twigs growled to the ground, spitting a big piece before looking at Mariposa and Andrena with her beady eyes. Mariposa motioned her mouth to speak, but Andrena hurriedly shushed her before any trouble. "Betray you, with what?" Andrena asked, when she released her hand from Mariposa's, who began whimpering quietly under her breath. "Doing what I want," Twigs paused for a second before continuing, "Which is what my pod wants, which my tribe will kill me for. So, for first off, can you prove you're strong by sneaking into a hive?" Chapter Six "What the what?" Andrena replied, shocked as the wind rustled a lot more, maybe to add wonderful, dramatic effect to this ubsurd statment. "Yep. We have a plan, steal the book." Twigs looked at her shiny, black claws, then back at them. "And, I think we should have multiple people that WON'T stab us in the back, but not be a total idiot." "Wow......I have no words." Mariposa flustered in her words, the wings of hers viberating largely, her tail fidgeting. She must be so confused, She just wants to make Wasp be fair to everyone, but.......stealing the book? That's asking too much for her. "Well, you just said five words." Andrena replied, a cold tune into her voice. Coughing, she hurridly said, "BUT, that is not offesnsive. I just correct people." "I regret asking this." Twigs muttered up to the sky, her neck shaking, as though she was nervous herself, shaking it off. She then glanced at the trees. "Well, you're coming with us, right? To watch us? Just asking." Mariposa asked innocently, her claws glowing despite being under the murky area. "Yep. My pod wants to try and watch the people I pick before this happens. And, knowing their ammount of logic, they already know I picked you." Twigs excalimed, watching the gaps of the bushes as though a LeafWing head would burst out and say 'Yep, we're her pod!' "Well.......I suppose. Besides, we need to cloak up. Knowing my tribe, we're both criminals, and a LeafWing would just get killed. No offense. So, I think we should get accesories from Jewel Hive, and then I think we should hide and sneak in there. That's my plan. Which is what we're going for, so do you like it?" Andrena annouced in her very fast know it all voice, and she sighed of relief due to the suspension she had, and having to correct her spelling, in which she didn't slip up at all. Hooray, me! "Good plan." Mariposa smiled shyly, as she rubbed the back of her shoulders. "No offense you gave me. I hear it all the time." Twigs spat at the ground angrily, then rubbed her ridge as a little fly landed, then quickly tried to fly before Twigs squashed it with her bare talons, showing strength. Wow. Remind me to have a magical enchantment on my strength. Oh wait, I don't need one. Heh. "What about the other Hives? Wouldn't it be weird, wearing Jewel Hive cloaks to conceal us there?" Mariposa interjected, shocking Andrena but she didn't flinch. She glanced at Twigs, who wore the same expression as last time; blank annoyance. "Then we outsmart them." Andrena replied, circling her talons towards a brain. "Unless one of us is a camel headed brain-" "Which we aren't." "I definitely agree we can exit the area if we can at LEAST be smart AND NOT ACT LIKE TOTAL IDIOTS." Andrena heightened her voice to avoid Twig's angry yells of 'why did I pick these people to help my pod', which her expression clearly wore. "You lived in Jewel Hive, right?" Mariposa suddenly said softly, and Andrena flung back from the touch of affection. In the Hives! Did she read my mind? That. Is. Really. Rude. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Mature Content